Growing Up All Over Again
by Pricat
Summary: In this story that goes on from my other story, three years have passed and Aelita and Mighty are now three while Mika is an adult, meaning more antics and adventures are about to begin
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This goes on from my otjer story, An Age Regressed Eagle, and set two years after it so hope peopke like TheWhisperingWarrior likes.**

 **In this first chapter, two years have passed and Aelita, Maui and Mighty are now three year old hatchlings but Mika is still in her adult body, but filling in for her dad and being the new protector of the island but Red convinces her, that it is not a good idea and to leave the defending to him and his friends.**

 **I hope that you enjoy**

* * *

It was two years later and Aelita, Maui and Mighty had grown from baby eagles into three year old eaglets, which Kalo was happy about that, but making breakfast for her little siblings, as they were starting school in a few days but saw them being rambunctious as usual, plus Aelita was bouncing a soccer ball, making both Maui and Mighty giggle.

"Pass to me, okay?" Maui said to her, seeing her do so but Red caught it, wondering what the heck they were thinkimg, playing soccer in the cave making Kalo sigh, at their antics relieved that Red had stopped their antics.

"We don't play soccer in the cave, as we might break something." Red told them.

"Ohhh, sorry mommy, uncle Red." Mighty told them.

That made both Aelita and Red smile at this, because it was cute and sweet.

Kalo was seeing them go outside, but hoped they would be okay, and was knowing Mika was on the island, as she had talked to her, but knew she was filling in for their dad, but hoped she was alright, so would go check on her.

"You think, you can keep an eye on them, while I go do something?" Kalo asked Red.

"Sure, go ahead and do it." Bomb told her as she left the cave, but flew down to the island but was gWhen she oing to the forest, looking for a certain female eaglet in an adult eagle body was, calling her name, so saw the treehouse with the periscope grinning, knowing the periscope belonged to their dad, gping up there hearing snoring.

She entered the treehouse, seeing the now adult version of her little sister asleep in a hammock, but grinned because Mika looked like their dad being chubby, making her breakfast, guessing Mika had a late night but was making her breakfast.

When she returned home, Aelita, Maui and Mighty were on the beach, wondering where she had been.

"I just went, to visit a friend, that's all." Kalo said, making Red get it that she'd found Mika, but guessed she was hiding herself plus did not know that she was the protector of the island besides him, Chuck and Bomb.

* * *

Meanwhile in her treehouse, Mika began to stir from sleep, as last night had been a late night patrolling the island, plus had scared the pigs off last night, but hoped that Kalo and her age regressed parents, along with Maui were alright rubbing sleep from her eyes which looked tired from late night patrols, sitting up seeing breakfast surprised, after reading the note.

"Kalo brought breakfast, but why?" Mika said, as she still was getting used to the way her older voice sounded.

She was eating messily, but not knowing a certain red feathered male was watching, surprised the thing that had made Aellita and Mighty babies and now little kids, had turned his niece into an adult, but grinned because she looked like her dad from when he had first met him, including the big belly.

"Nice pkane, kiddo, but you look just like your dad." Red said surprising her, and swatted at him.

"Geez kid, it's just me, but I see you got affected by the thing, that made your foljs little, but you look cute, just like your dad and why live here?" Red asked while Mika was helping him.

"Yeah I got affected by that thing, that made mommy and daddy little, but I thought, if I said that this big eagle kid was me, nobody would believe me, and then I decided that I could be the protector like dad, until he grew up again, you know?" Mika explained making him sigh.

"Am I in big trouble, uncle Red?" Mika asked, making him grin at how she sounded now.

"No way, as this was not your fault, but be careful plus maybe you should leave the protecting, to me, Bomb and Chuck, because it is an nice idea to help your dad and you look like a grown up, but you're just a little kid, your folks would be freaked if they grew back up and something happened to you, but you can help sometimes, alright?" Red told her.

"Maybe you're right, as I don't want anybody hurt, but I can still live here, right?" Mika said.

Red was not sure, because he knew she should be with Kalo and her age regressed parents, but let her be, hoping when Aelita and Migjty were adults again, they did not have a shut-in of a daughter to deal with, so nodded for now.

"I gotta go, but I'll be back later, alright?" he told her seeing her nod.


	2. Being With Them Again

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope people are liking.**

 **In this chapter, It is Aelita, Mighty and Maui's first day of school, plus Mika is living with them again but pretending to be an aunt thanks to Red, which should be fun.**

* * *

"Hey, no fair you three, did uncle Chuckgive you candy, when at their house?" Kalo asked.

"Maybe..." Mighty said giggling as he along with Aelita and Maui were running aroubd.

It was later that early evening in the cave and after being back from Red's house along with a party on the beach, the three youngsters were hopped up on sugar, making Kalo sigh, but saw them beginning to calm down so was telling them a story, about a protector of the island who kept everybody safe, from bad guys including the pigs.

"Thanks for the story mommy, but is Mika alright?" Maui asked.

"Yes she is, plus uncle Red is helping her, as the thing that made mom and dad little, turned her into an adult, and she thinks it's better if she's not here." Kalo told him after putting Aelita and Mighty to sleep.

"Mika's still my sister, even if she looks like an adult, you know?" Maui replied making her agree.

Red was listening to this, as he wanted to talk to Kalo, knowing that maybe he could convince Mika to come back but live on an nearby one, giving him an idea, since they could pretend to Aelita and Mighty, that Mika was their aunt making Kalo chuckle at his crazy idea, since it was a good one deciding to try it.

* * *

"Wow, who's that, it's not an intruder?" Mighty said to Aelita.

"I don't know, but let's get mommy." Aelita replied to him.

It was the next morning and Aelita, Maui and Mighty's first day of school, but already it was becoming eventful because there was a visitor in the cave, making them unsure, running into Kalo's room making the teenage eagle wonder what on Bird Island was going on with them especially Aelita and Mighty.

"There's a bad guy in our house, mommy!" Mighty told her.

Kalo followed them into the kitchen grinning, seeing Mika in her adult body and Maui guessing that Red's idea was working after all, which was good because Mika needed them, despite how she looked because she was still six and a half inside which was clear, from what she was eating which was pancakes with chocolate chips, but sharing with Maui.

"It's alright, this is Aunt Mika, she... just got here." Maui lied.

"Cool, but is she living with us, or somewhere else?" Aelita asked.

"That's not very nice sweetie, but she is probably." Kalo told her.

Mika was hoping this would work out, because she had missed her family, after being turned into an adult plus had quite an appetite, making Kalo chuckle, while making lunches for her kids, and taking them to school, making Mika grin hugging them gently, making them giggle leaving.

Mika was exploring after they'd left but saw that her room was just as she left it, with all her stuff and toys, making her very happy and on the floor playing, unaware Bomb, Chuck and Red were in the cave but hearing giggling made Bomb and Chuck nervous, seeing Red shake his head at this.

"Mighty, how did you turn back?" Chuck asked confused, making Mika grin.

"It's just me, uncle Chuck, don't freak." Mika told him as he was calming down.


	3. Holding Down The Fort

Kalo hoped that Aelita, Mighty and Maui's first day of pre-school was going well, but Mika was at the beach relaxing which she did not mind, but was going to pick Aelita, Maui and Mighty up in a few hours, so was knowing that thimgs would be alright, plus maybe Mika could baby-sit her younger siblings so she could have some alone time since there was going to be a party tonight.

"Of course she will, as she may look like a grown up, but still six and a half inside." Red reminded her.

"That's true, plus Mika loves them, you know?" Kalo replied, but saw it was time to pick up her kids.

Red agreed, as R.J was also in Aelita, Maui and Mighty's class, knowing antics would have happened especially when it came to sharing despite liking sharing with Maui and Mighty just not with other hatchlings.

At school, Aelita, Maui and Mighty hugged Kalo, making the teenage eagle giggle at them, because they were being cute seeing R.J hug Red which was cute.

"Your uncles and I are going to a party, but Mika will be watching you, I hope." Kalo said making Maui and Mighty excited along with R.J but Aelita not so sure about Mika so would warm up to her soon.

"What about a sleepover, since your mom, along with Bomb, Chuck and me are going to that party." Red told them.

They liked the sound of that, but Aelita unsure making Maui and Mighty excited along with R.J but planning things hoping that Mika would watch them.

When they got back to the cave, they saw Mika there, hugging her making her giggle, giving them a big hug like her dad used to, but saying she was happy to watch her siblings and R.J making Kalo happy, knowing Mika could do it.

* * *

"This is awesome, like we're camping hehe!" Mighty said.

"Yeah, but this is awesome, our first sleepover, you know?" Maui replied.

"Yeah, it's a good thing, our parents went to that party." R.J told them.

They were in their friends's cave in Eagle Mountain, but having fun while their parents were at a party, so we're having fun because they were having a sleepover, plus Mika was keeping an eye on them, but they were having fun together, seeing it was past their bedtime, so was making them hot chocolate, to calm them down for sleeping, before their parents came back.

"Thanks, Aunt Mika, as this is good stuff." Mighty told her, making her grin, seeing them get sleepy tucking them into sleeping bags seeing them out like lights just as Kalo and Red, along with Bomb and Chuck came back from the party, impressed that Mika had taken good care of them.


	4. Calming Down After A Bad Dream

**A/N**

 **Here's more, but hope people like TheWhisperingWarrior like, because I felt like updating the story so hope you like.**

 **Mika has a bad dream which Kalo helps calm her down after, but the pigs get an idea to use the Age Changer on a certain hero trio after overhearing what Mika said about her bad dream.**

* * *

Mika _giggled as she was goofing around with her mom and dad on the beach, playing soccer but just being the little eaglet she was supposed to be, until suddenly a strange beam came from nowhere, hitting her parents making them turn into baby eagles, stunning her._

 _"Don't worry mom, dad, let me get my uncles, they can help!" Mika said to them, scooping them up running to where her uncle's lived, hearing giggling as she opened the door seeing her uncle's were babies or toddlers!_

 _"Hehe, mommy, Bomb make boom-boom." Red said taking off his diaper._

 _Suddenly the who,e population of birds on the island were turned into babies, but it made Mika freak out seeing a strange beam hit her, becoming older and now looked like her dad including the big belly._

 _"Hehe, looks like the eggs are ours for the taking, now all the birds are babies, and unable to stop us!" King Mudbeard said, angering Mika realising the pigs had did this to not just her parents and uncles let alone the entire island but her too._

* * *

Mika's eyes fluttered open, as she awoke with a jolt unaware that Kalo was there in her room, because she had heard her talking in her sleep so wanted to know if her big little sister was alright, but it seemed like she had an nightmare wondering what it was about, hearing Mika tell her, making her get it.

"Mika it's gonna be alright, plus our uncles aren't babies, they're very quirky but awesome defenders plus we also have Aunt Kayley, as backup if that makes you feel better." Kalo assured her stroking her feathery back..

She was humming something their parents would sing, when they were afraid or had bad dreams, like Mika just had, which was calming her relieving Kalo because she needed it unaware the pigs had overheard Mika, remembering how Red, Bomb and Chuck, but more so Red had stopped them from eating the eggs they wanted, so we're getting ideas getting the Age Changer, going to Red, Bomb and Chuck's house.

"This should fix our not getting eggs problem!" King Mudbeard said activating it, firing at Red, Bomb and Chuck as they slept,


End file.
